The End Of The World
The End Of The World is the 340 video of SML Movies Sympnosis The world is gonna end what will he do? Plot The video starts with Dr.fingershitz making science but an earthquake ocurred and dr.fingershitz fell down to the floor science water and things break and splash at dr.fingershitz and he died a falling metal hits dr.fingershitz On the morning bowser jr and his friends was watching tv a news reported that dr.fingershitz died and they said the world was gonna end bowser jr and his friends said "What the world is gonna end?" but the house shakes and chef pee pee says KIDS COME AN EARTHQUAKE IS GOING ON Bowser junior gets thomas Mario comes to get jeffy rosalina runs to wait outside bowser was watching charleyyy in the tv charleyyy was gonna do something funny but an tree fell on charleyyy runs away an a annoucement says Charleyyy and friends is now stop due to earthquake and bowser said Who needs to escape i can survive Bowser Jr and his friends chef pee pee jeffy mario rosalina comes outside a limo comes to pickup Bowser Jr and his friends chef pee pee jeffy mario rosalina Brooklyn t guy said GET IN THE LIMO WE ARE TAKING U TO SURVIVE and brooklyn t guy close the door they drove them to the airport everything was falling apart the road was rising up Brooklyn t guy crashes a house garden and the limo jumps but survive A car tire was flying and flats by a spike A building was collapsing almost hits the limo but hits the gas station and explodes Cars was falling apart Charleyyy was in a car driving to the airport They arrived at lax and brooklyn t guy was driving the plane Bowser Jr and his friends chef pee pee jeffy mario rosalina and charleyyy goes into the plane chef pee pee closes the door and flys away from florida And the earthquake stops bowser came out the house and says I can belive i survived but suddently a tsunami cames and drowned bowser the tsunami was destroying the town bowser jr and his friend says WOAH THATS COOL and they met charleyyy on the plane and charleyyy said Hi guys im charleyyy and bowser jr said Wait your charleyyy my dad loves you and then chef pee pee said Where are we going pilot Brooklyn t guy said We are going to yellowstone to get a bigger plane and going to the artic to board the noah ark the plane arrives at yellowstone and met simmons brooklyn t guys said simmons what are u doing here simmon said im here for my death brooklyn t guy said no you cant die simmons said im gonna wait for the meteor to hit me and brooklyn t guy said fine Bowser Jr and his friends chef pee pee jeffy mario rosalina boarded the bigger plane brooklyn t guy was driving it cars was in it and drives away from yellowstone the meteor killed simmons and the tsunami cames and Bowser Jr and his friends chef pee pee jeffy mario rosalina brooklyn t guy arrive at the noah ark and they crash into the engine they was in the engine room cody fall into the engine thing and cody says HELP IM STUCK Chef pee pee drags cody out and brooklyn t guy fall into the engine thing and died the captain said SOMETHING IS JAMMING THE ENGINE earthquake and bowser said Who needs to escape i can survive Bowser Jr and his friends chef pee pee jeffy mario rosalina gots out then people was going in the noah ark and the gate closes then a lava tsunami cames and making the noah ark floats away then bowser jr and his friend said WOAH THIS IS OUR ROOM ITS COOL And chef pee pee said YES and jeffy was spanking his diaper Bowser Jr and his friends chef pee pee jeffy mario rosalina Charleyyy survived the end of the world Characters * Mario * Rosalina * Charleyyy * Dr fingershitz * Jeffy * Bowser * Cody * Joseph * Bowser jr * Brooklyn t guy * Chef pee pee * Ken * pink (agent 8) * Simmons * Thomas * Other Peoples Triva * The video is based on 2012 Category:Videos Category:SML Movies Category:Mario Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Cody episodes Category:Egent 8 episodes